


Становление

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Искусство — это не зеркало, а молоток.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Становление

Марк был похож на отца. Мать не упускала возможности ему об этом напомнить.

— У тебя глаза этого ублюдка, — говорила она.  
— Сутулишься в точности как он, — говорила она.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — говорила она, опустошая очередную бутылку «Джонни Уокера».

Отец Марка был журналистом из Джорджии. Во время очередной командировки у него завязалась интрижка с местной официанткой из придорожной закусочной, а спустя девять месяцев родился Марк. Отец так и не узнал о его существовании, потому что дома, в Джорджии, у него уже была жена и трёхлетняя дочь.

Единственным наследством, доставшимся Марку от отца, был фотоаппарат. Марк нашёл его на чердаке, среди кучи хлама и пожелтевших газетных вырезок. Тогда он впервые взглянул на мир через объектив. И всё изменилось.

— Ты такой же неудачник, — говорила ему мать.

Марк почти забросил учёбу. Подвал их дома он переделал под фотолабораторию. Денег, которые он получал за подработку на автомойке, едва хватало на плёнку и реактивы. Уходя из дома, он запирал проявочную на два навесных замка; мать давно уволилась из закусочной и спускала в обмен на выпивку всё: ценности, технику, вещи. Марк не мог позволить ей разрушить и его жизнь тоже. 

Однажды ночью он застал мать в гостиной, она рылась в карманах его куртки. Они повздорили, завязалась драка, Марк толкнул её, она упала и ударилась виском об угол стола. Но прежде чем позвонить в «911» и сообщить о несчастном случае, он спустился в подвал, взял фотоаппарат и сделал несколько снимков. Впервые в жизни мать не вызывала в Марке отвращения, неприязни или других негативных эмоций, к которым он так привык — только холодный расчёт. Щелчок кнопки, удачный угол, фокусировка, снова щелчок кнопки. Марк шагнул назад, нахмурился. Пятно крови на полу, растекшееся под волосами, портило кадр. Теперь можно было вызывать копов.

До наступления совершеннолетия опеку над Марком поручили его тёте. Она помогла ему поступить в колледж. Теперь он мог изучать то, что было смыслом всей его жизни — искусство фотографии. Уже ко второму курсу Марк считался одним из лучших студентов на потоке. Преподаватели его боготворили, местные девицы мечтали затащить в постель, у парней сводило зубы от одного вида выскочки-оборванца. Марк их ненавидел, потому что знал — даже всем скопом они ему и в подмётки не годятся. Но продолжал улыбаться. Делился конспектами. Ходил на вечеринки. Он делал всё то, чего от него ждали. Но оставался собой. Оставался лучшим.

А потом Марк встретил Холли — студентку из Вирджинии, которая перевелась к ним в середине семестра. Холли тоже была отличницей и любила абстракционизм. У неё были длинные ноги, шикарные чёрные волосы и чувственный рот. Марк поимел её на одной из студенческих вечеринок.

Как-то раз, перед началом Рождественских каникул, когда почти все студенты разъехались по домам, они с Холли накурились в комнате Марка; он лежал на кровати, она сидела на нём сверху в майке со спущенной бретелькой и крутила в руках фотоаппарат. Из колонок играли «Pink Floyd».

— Согласишься мне позировать? — неожиданно серьёзно спросил Марк. 

Холли рассмеялась и взъерошила волосы, тяжелые локоны рассыпались по бледным плечам. Марк отнял у неё фотоаппарат и навёл объектив. Глаза Холли блестели, пухлые губы были приоткрыты. Марк представил её неподвижной, безмятежной. Он представил её идеальной — именно такой он видел свою мать несколько лет назад, на полу в гостиной, в луже крови. Марк шумно сглотнул, не в силах прогнать эту картину, и почувствовал, как кровь приливает к паху и у него встаёт. Он нажал на кнопку, запечатлев Холли с игриво закушенной губой, а уже в следующее мгновение Холли потянула вниз язычок молнии на его ширинке. Марк продолжил снимать, когда она провела языком по его члену, а затем принялась отсасывать.

Следующей ночью Марк отвёл Холли в лес неподалёку от кампуса, повалил на землю и задушил. Она сопротивлялась, когда осознала, что происходит, пыталась оцарапать Марку лицо, но бесполезно — он был гораздо сильнее. Когда всё закончилось, он вытер лоб тыльной стороной ладони, полез в сумку, достал фотоаппарат. Через объектив фотокамеры Холли казалась ему идеальной. Прошел час, а может, больше, прежде чем Марк закончил съёмку. Хотелось одного — поскорее в лабораторию, его трясло от предвкушения и возбуждения. Но сначала нужно было избавиться от тела.

Марк отвёз Холли на одну из строек на окраине города. Спустя несколько недель по кампусу разлетелись листовки: Холли улыбалась своей обворожительной улыбкой и числилась в списке пропавших без вести. 

Её и ещё десяток других девушек так и не нашли.

Марк был лучшим задолго до того, как его фотографии стали известны на весь мир.


End file.
